Wendy Corduroy
|image = S1e5 wendy smiling.png |first = Tourist Trapped |voice = Linda Cardellini |fullname = Wendy Corduroy https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/237981273287688193 |appearance = Red hair, stud earrings, pale skin, freckles, brown hat, white t-shirt, plaid green shirt, dark blue jeans, boots |personality = Laid back, rebellious |birthday = c. 1996 (age 15)https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/230012792621637632 |occupation = Part-time employee at the Mystery Shack |alliance = The Mystery Shack |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Manly Dan (father)Gravity Falls - DisneyChannelMedianet.com 3 unnamed brothers |friends = Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Robbie, other teenagers |enemies = |likes = Hanging out, reading magazines |dislikes = Working |powers = Tree climbing |quote = "Later, dorks."}} Wendy is an unusually tall high school girl with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack. Dipper has a crush on her. In the perspective of Dipper and Mabel, hanging out with Wendy can be fun, until her rambunctious teenage friends show up. History Wendy is first seen when Grunkle Stan asks her to put signs up in the woods. She is seen reading a magazine, and says it's too far away for her to do. When Mabel is stuck going out with 'Lil Gideon, Mabel asks her if she's ever dumped a boy. Wendy begins to list all the boys she's broken up with, and is too busy doing so to realize that Mabel has run off. In The Inconveniencing, she is seen hanging out with Dipper and Mabel. She leads them to her secret rooftop hiding place, but soon has to leave, when her friends show up. Later, she allows Dipper and Mabel to come along with her and her friends to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. She supports Dipper, defending him from most of her friends' insults. She parties with the rest of her friends inside the Dusk 2 Dawn. When the ghosts of Pa and Ma attack, she and Dipper end up as the only ones not targeted. She watches Dipper as he does the Lamby Lamby Dance to quell Pa and Ma. After the ghosts leave, and her friends are returned, she keeps Dipper's secret about the dance. She then tells him that they should stay at the Mystery Shack next time they hang out. Personality Wendy is a mellow and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at The Mystery Shack. She is just like any other ordinary teen, who wants to be an adult. She has been in numerous relationship with boys such as Ruster Om, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Huerly, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman, and Mark Epstein (who she thinks she forgot to break up with). Appearance At the current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall and skinny high school student. She has pale skin and freckles. She has long red hair and is usually seen wearing a tan and black bomber or "lumberjack" hat, most likely because her dad is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is a green plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans and muddy rain boots. She also has pierced ears that have grey earrings. Spottings Season 1 Gallery Quotes References Category:Main characters Category:Gravity Falls residents Category:Females Category:Mystery Shack employees